


Surrounded

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Summer Fest 2019 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Final Battle, Kylux Summer Fest 2019, M/M, Making Out, dead bodies, realized feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: For the final Kylux Summerfest Week: End of SummerTime/End/AshInspired by the D23 TROS trailer/footage.





	Surrounded

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please excuse my errors in punctuation and grammar, as well as past/present tense shifts.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Around them, dying flames, thick ash and smouldering embers. They both seemed to be panting, heaving, both desperate to catch their breath.

Somehow they had been surrounded, somehow they had been separated from their troops and from the Knights. Hux at one point was certain it was the end of him. He had resigned himself to that fact.

But he had his blaster; his grip secure and unyielding and he kept on firing. Kept on hitting his targets and he kept on walking backward.

Ren had lost sight of the General; he had other, more important things to deal with. Somehow the Resistance kept coming, kept advancing and he kept on cutting them down. Again and again. Slash, step back then repeat.

Though he would never admit to it, he was certain that if anything happened to the General, he would have felt it through his very core. But again, he had a hard enough time admitting that to himself let alone the General himself.

Perhaps the Force was working with them, Hux, of course, wouldn’t admit that he’d begun to believe in the Force. That was something he would and could never admit to Ren. When Ren backed up again something, someone, he knew the Force had been in their corner, at least in that small way.

Ren had been lost in thought until he heard and felt something - a cry of pain? A warning? He whipped his head around enough to see the blaster bolt make contact with Hux’s arm.

If Ren hadn’t seen red before, he sure did then.

With a guttural cry, a warrior’s wail and warning, Ren decimated the Resistance that had been circling them, and who were trying to cage them in.

The wound wasn’t serious, and it wasn’t life-threatening, but seeing Ren’s reaction, it did something to Hux.

He saw Ren, he saw Kylo in a new light.  
Perhaps in his true light.

For a moment that seemed to last longer than it should have, they caught each other’s eyes and stayed there. Transfixed. Frozen.

Had Hux’s eyes always been so clear? A color almost indescribable? It was something Kylo realized he wanted to study in-depth.

Had Kylo’s eyes always been so deep? Amber, honey brown and gold fighting each other for dominance. As they began to swirl, Hux felt no fear. He was mesmerized.

Without knowing they had drawn closer to each other, leaning in, lips desperate to touch and to taste but a blaster bolt came too close and with a mutual growl, they turned their backs to each other and continued to fight.

The Resistance didn’t have a chance after that.

There they stood; the two of them, the ground and trees burning, injured or mortally wounded and dead Resistance bodies surrounded them. Hux was sure it would be a beautiful sight from above, a macabre pattern.

Exhaustion came over Hux suddenly and Kylo stumbled to catch Hux in time and before he hit the ground.

“Are you all right?”

“We did it, right? It’s ours, yes?”

“Yes, Hux. It’s over.” Kylo soothed Hux as well as himself as he looked to the comm on his wrist.

“The Knights are on their way and a ship has landed just passed the forest and is waiting for us. Can you walk?”

Hux looked up at Kylo, their eyes met again, and Hux’s gaze and lips softened. He surged forward and captured Kylo’s soft lips in a testing, shy kiss. When Kylo’s only reaction was a sigh and an immediate return of the kiss, Hux deepened it.

They stayed there in each other’s arms, surrounded by their successes and made out like desperate teenagers, or lovers who had been separated for far too long. Perhaps there was some truth to that.

The Resistance was no more.


End file.
